Chance of a Lifetime
by KrymsonDranzer
Summary: Kai has always wanted to watch his favorite band play...live. His grandfather's always gotten in his way before, but with a little help...he might just be able to meet them. [TyKa] Note: Tyson is Takao. Plz R&R! [Notice: Anonymous reviews enabled.]


Disclaimer: I don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. If I did, don't you think that Beyblade would've stayed in its original format? As in Takao and Kai would definitely be together...think they were supposed to be officially togther in the series until something happened that changed it...grr...

**Chance of a Lifetime **

**by KrymsonDranzer **

"Kai! Kaaai!" Hilary squealed as she leaped into the classroom to the crimson-eyed boy. Eyes all over the room looked over at their president's uncharacteristic behavior. The boy in question boredly looked over at the girl as she approached him.

"What?"

"Omgomgomgomgomgomg!! Did you know that the Mythicals are having a concert here in two weeks!? And I have tickets to it!!!" She squealed in happiness.

A glimmer of interest flashed through the boy's eyes at the mention of ticketS. "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly as the classroom burst into chatter about the concert.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have two of them." She leaned down and whispered to him. "To think that you're actually one of their biggest fans. You don't even show it!"

Kai, whose face was currently blocked from view by Hilary's head, grinned. Then he smirked. "No one'll expect it of me."

She straightened up. "Yeah, wonder how the ones who do get tickets to the concert will act when they see you there in the front row."

"Front row!?" Kai burst out as he leaped up out of his seat, eyes wide in astonishment. Then he realized that the classroom was quiet. He glared at them all before sitting down in slight embarrassment.

Hilary grinned. "Well yeah, I've got connections." She winked. "And backstage passes too."

Kai's eyes widened to an almost impossible size as he restrained himself from leaping up and hugging the girl to death. Luckily for him, no one was actually paying attention to them anymore. They were all calling up their friends and connections to try to get tickets.

As Hilary noted what the class was doing, she said, "I wonder what they'll say when they realize that you can only get the tickets through reservation...a three-month reservation..."

"What?" Kai was startled. "Three months? Then how did the people find out about it?" He ased, confused. You see, the Mythicals regularly sold tickets through reservation only, and half of their concerts weren't even publicized. But tickets still usually sold out within a minute of their release, mainly because most tickets were already reserved beforehand. How the public ever find out about the upcoming concerts, no one knew.

Hilary winked at Kai again. "Hi-mi-tsu!"

Kai folded his arms and looked away, with an expression that suspiciously looked like a pout on his face.

Hilary sighed. "Alright already! You were going to find out after the concert anyways."

-------------------------------------

Two weeks Later

-------------------------------------

"KAI! Hurry UP already and stop messing with your face! I swear, you're worse than a girl sometimes!" Hilary shouted in exasperation.

Kai exited the bathroom and glared at her. "I do NOT."

Hilary raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then what's with the face paint you regularly put on, huh? And,..." She paused and leaned in, scrutinizing his face as he leaned back to get away from her increasing proximity. "Is that eyeliner and mascara?"

Kai flushed. "NO, IT'S NOT!!!"

"Hmm..you're right, its not, its just eyeliner. Although, why you'd need it, I have no clue. Your eyelashes are long and thick enough to put any girl's to shame."

"Hilary!" He exclaimed indignantly. "Let's just go already!"

"Oh alright." They exited his apartment, but not before she gave a last remark. "See? I told you I'd have to get here an hour early to make you hurry with your makeup."

"Hilary!"

"Yeah, yeah!" She pranced down the porch to his car.

When they arrived at the concert hall, they found that the lines were HUGE.

"Holy...I didn't think the lines would be this long...and we got here early, too!" Kai breathed.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't mess with your makeup for so long in the bathroom, we'd have been here even **_earlier_**." Hilary commented.

"Will you _shut up _with that already?!!" Kai almost shouted in exasperation.

She smirked. "How about no?"

"Arg!!" I give UP!!" Kai threw his hands up in exasperation and walked over to one of the lines to wait.

"Hmm..you know, I don't think you have to worry about not being the cold-hearted bastard you are at school 'cause I don't think anyone at our school made it..." Hilary noted a while later. Most people were actually foreigners since the concert was for a charity. That was the beauty of it all. The Mythicals regularly held concerts for charities, and they promoted cultural diversity, which was completely possible since the no-warning-beforehand policy for the tickets meant that people bought tickets when they found out, and not everyone in one vicinity finds out about the concerts until it was too late.

"Finally!" Hilary exclaimed as they passed inspection. She looked over to find Kai and found the boy practically bouncing as he walked towards the seats. "Kai! Wait up!"

Kai almost couldn't believe that he was at the band's live concert. Ever since they had first made it as a band, he had been following their releases one by one. There was just something about the band, or more specifically, a certain singer, that drew his attention. He certainly wasn't the obsessive type, but this was a borderline obsession. Everytime he missed one of their concerts, he'd be grumpy and snappy the entire week afterwards. He would've gone to their concerts in other countries, but his grandfather still kept a tight watch over him, even if he had his own apartment now. If he ever left the country, his grandfather would immediately know. That was how powerful his relative was. Of course, being the head of an international company did help. But it worked against Kai. All his grandfather wanted him to do was get perfect grades, go to university, and then take over the family business.

Problem was, Kai didn't want to. If anything, he'd rather be a writer or an artist or even a musician. He was already pretty good at the guiter anyways. The only reason he got his own apartment and was able to attend the local, even if it was a quite a bit above standards, school, was because he had thrown a tantrum and stormed out on his grandfather. He didn't see why he had to attend a private school full of stuck up pricks, but he needed a "good" education, so his grandfather stuck him at his present school instead. Sure, it wasn't much, but it was better since most of the students came from hard-working families. Not that many who were rich off of old money attended.

"KAI!" He snapped out of his thoughts to see Hilary in front of him tapping her foot. "That's the 10th time I've called you already!" She sounded exasperated.

"What?"

"Concert's about to start. C'mon, let's go find our seats." She turned and walked right into a security guard. "Ow!"

The security guard frowned. "What are you kids doing back here? No one's allowed back here!" He began dragging Hilary back towards the entrance. But when he reached for Kai, Kai gave him a death-glare.

"**_Don't_**. touch me." Kai turned and headed towards the concert hall and entered as the guard stood frozen. "Oh. And you might want to let my friend go." The guard's grasp on the girl's arm relaxed slightly and she wrenched herself out of his grasp and followed Kai.

The guard stared after them for a while before a voice behind him shouted, "Hey Bobby! What're you doing over there?"

"Huh? Oh, there were these couple of kids back here wandering..."

"Oh? Did something happen to them? I don't see anyone else around here..."

"That's the thing...that one kid...with the red-eyes," He shuddered. "he looked like he could be a part of the band even with all what he was wearin'..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, white scarf, slightly shredded purple tank top, and leather pants. It even looked like he dyed his hair like those crazy old stars! I mean, the bangs were one color and the other half was another!" He paused. "I think he was wearing makeup like the band too..."

The other was silent. "Think he could be part of the band? and that he just went out to get his girlfriend?"

"..."

"..."

They both looked at each other. "Nah."

------------------------------

"Takao!! Takao! Where _are _you?!?" Rei called for their singer as he ran through the halls. "Damnit! The concert's about to start!" He stormed into Takao's room just in time to see the singer sleeping on his desk.

"TAKAO!! GET UP!!" Rei shook Takao, who moaned a little and tried to swat the other away.

"...bu' I dun wanna..." came the sleepy complaint.

"Get up or I'll get the Chief in here to nag at you!"

"Wah!" Takao leapt up. "You meanie." Takao said as he rubbed his eye. He may have wanted his sleep, but he didn't exactly look forward to one of the Chief's lectures.

"C'mon! Concert's about to start!" Rei said, draggin Takao out of the room.

"Rei!"

Rei looked down the hall to see Max running up to him.

"Did you find him yet?"

"Yeah. Figures he was just sleeping in his room the entire time." Rei rolled his eyes. "Let's go. Are Tala and Bryan ready?"

"Yeah. They're already on stage really. They said the crowd's really excited."

"Maybe they'll wake the sleephead here up."

"Maybe."

-------------------------

"Oi! What took you guys so long?" Tala hissed at them in the dark so that the crowd wouldn't know that they were already on the stage. (A/N: They're all wearing tight leather pants and leather jackets with different color tank tops underneath. Takao's is dark blue, Rei's is white, Max's is light blue, Tala's is orange, and Bryan's is light purple.)

"Takao here decided to take a nap." Rei whispered back.

"Ugh! I give up! He's ALWAYS doing that. Makes me wonder why he even started this band in the first place." Tala grumbled.

Max shrugged. "Said he wanted to find his soulmate or something."

"Soulmate?!" Tala whispered incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Maxie...I said friend..." Takao yawned.

"Didn't really sound like you wanted to find just a friend. Wasn't it 'I want to find the person haunting my dreams at night'?" Max retorted.

Takao blushed. "Alright, so what if I did?" Then he froze and looked out at the crowd.

"Takao? Something the matter?" Rei asked from his ready position at the guitar. Max was at the drums while Bryan was at the keyboard. Tala had his guitar and tambourine ready as Takao stood up front with his own electric guitar.

Takao shook his head. "No...nothing. Let's just get this show on the road."

The lights flashed on and the crowd shouted in delight.

"So, how's the world out there!?" He shouted. As the crowd shouted back a reply, he signaled for the band to start and began to sing with Rei starting the background lyrics, not noticing the two bright crimson eyes in the crowd staring at him in amazement.

(A/N: Rei only does the 'break out' part of the lyrics.)

Break Out

Break Out

nerai wo sadamerunda atsui kodou tokihanate

mayotteru baai janai

yare run darou? Go Shoot Beyblade!

Break Out

Break Out

butsukaru tabi ni migaki wo kakete

tsuyosa te ni shitai

karamawari datte honki dakara sa

yarinuite misero!

makiokose ima kiseki bokura no jidai e

kimochi hitotsu de ikeru

Go ahead I'm dreaming now

dareka to onaji janai jibun ga aru no sa

semaru mirai mo koete sono saki e to

kono mune no oku harisake sou na

yume wo dakishime tsuki susume kimete miseru

Break Out

Break Out

Break Out

kabe wo miagete tatte kotae wa ochite konai sa

machigae osorezu ni

misetsukero Go Shoot Beyblade !

Break Out

Break Out

futo shita toki ni kidzuku yasashisa

yuuki ga afureru

mawari michi datte muda janai hazu

ima wo kake nukero !

furui tate sou kiseki bokura no jidai e

giri giri genkai made

Go ahead I'm dreaming now

itami koso wakeaeru deai ga aru no sa

mezasu mirai ga soko de temaneiteru

taisetsu na hibi iro asenu you ni

egaki tsudzuke yo tsuki nukero kimete yaruze

Break Out

Break Out

kuruita tesou kiseki bokura no jidai e

giri giri genkai made

Go ahead I'm dreaming now

makiokose ima kiseki bokura no jidai e

kimochi hitotsu de ikeru

Go ahead I'm dreaming now

dareka to onaji janai jibun ga aru no sa

semaru mirai mo koete sono saki e to

kono mune no oku harisake sou na

yume wo dakishime tsuki susume kimete miseru

Break Out

Break Out

Break Out (1)

-------------------------------------

The concert continued for quite a long time. Until midnight in fact. And it started at seven that evening. Kai was breathless from all the cheering he did.

"Man, you actually went all out tonight! I wasn't expecting you to go all out along with the crowd." Hilary said.

Kai could help but smile. "Of course! I finally get to see them live! Why wouldn't I?" He grinned.

Hilary just laughed. "C'mon, let's go backstage."

"Okay!" Kai bounced off towards the backstage door. (A/N: Omg...Kai bouncing happily...now THAT'S a sight I would really like to see...)

----------------------------------------------------

Takao slumped into a chair in the sitting room the band was provided. Max and Rei took the couch opposite him while Tala and Bryan both stood, leaning against the wall.

"I feel like I could just collapse and sleep here forever..." Takao moaned in exhaustion.

"Well, its not my fault you decided to go on a sugar high an hour before the concert." Tala shot back.

"Besides, we're having visitors tonight. Someone managed to get backstage tickets from our ever-so-strict-and-diligent manager." Rei said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm just trying to do my job!"

They all looked up to see Kenny entering the enter the room.

"So explain to me how these people got the tickets outta you?" Takao asked tiredly.

"Well..uhm, that is...uhm..." They all watched as the Chief began to grow red.

"Oh great. He gives out backstage passes because he's got a crush." Takao complained.

"Takao!" Kenny shouted indignantly.

"Well, he has a point there." Rei said thoughtfully.

"So we're going to have to expect a bunch of teenage fangirls swarming all over us?" Max asked.

"Well, no. I only gave out two." Kenny said.

"Two? She only asked you for two? I'd have thought she would have asked for more..." Tala commented.

"Well, I've known her since we were kids. We just haven't kept in contact much. So I just did it as a favor to her." Kenny shrugged. "She told me that she was willing to beg me for them because she wanted her friend to meet you guys. Apparently her friend's a big fan of yours."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "And she's willing to go that far for someone who's **_just _**a friend?"

"Well, she said that this was going to be their only chance ever in their entire life to do this, so I just thought, 'why not?'"

"Only chance in their entire life?" Takao repeated. "Why would it be their only chance?" Takao asked, confused.

Kenny shrugged. "Dunno."

"We can ask them when they get here. We do have a right to ask since we granted them the passes." Bryan said.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

-----------------------------------------

"Kai! Slow down!" Hilary panted as she tried to catch up. "DO you even know where you're going?" She crashed into his back as he abruptly stopped.

"Nope. So which way?"

Hilary groaned. "Oh that's just great." She paused. "Wait. I hear some voices." She walked over to a door a few doors down and stopped.

"...them the passes."

"Let's ask here." She knocked on the door as Kai caught up.

The door opened to reveal the five band members and the manager. She stared at them surprised before hugging Kenny.

"Kenny! You're here! Thank you soo much for the tickets and passes!" She said happily.

"Hilary!" Kenny exclaimed, surprised. "How've you been? Was it hard finding us?"

She released him and grinned. "Well, let's just say I had to follow a mister hyper all over the place before he realized that he didn't know where he was going. Lucky for us, he stopped a few doors down from here so we could hear your voices."

"...he...?" Kenny asked, a little disappointed, believing that Hilary had brought her boyfriend with her.

"Yeah, he." Hilary grinned. "Surprising isn't it---OW! What did you do that for?" She whined up at the taller male who had wacked her and placed his arm on her head. She just reveived a glare in return. "Well, glad to see you've calmed down." She grumbled.

"Anyways, wanna introduce us, Kenny?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Kenny said. "Guys, this is Hilary, and that's..."

"Kai." Hilary supplied.

"Kai. Tha-" He was cut off by Tala walking up to her.

"Tala, also known as Ice Wolf." He held out his hand to her and shook it.

"Bryan. Falcon." Said person stayed in his position agaisnt the wall.

"Hi! I'm Max! My stage name's Purple Turtle." The hyper blonde said from the couch.

"Hello. I'm Rei. White Tiger." Rei said, more politely than the others. They all waited for the last member of the group to introduce himself, but silence echoed in the room.

"Takao?" Max got up off the couch and waved his hand in front of the blue-haired singer's face. "Takao!! Are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh." Takao got up off his chair and walked over to Kai and Hilary. "Hi! I'm Takao. Stage name's Dragon." He shook Hilary's hand before holding it out for Kai.

They stared at each other for a while as the others looked at each other uneasily before Kai accepted the hand. "Kai."

"Soo...Kenny gave the backstage passes to a girl and her boyfriend?" Tala commented sarcastically, only to receive a cold, crimson glare.

"I'm not her boyfriend."

"Really? Cool. Come in and have a seat and ignore Tala there." Takao grinned as he dragged Kai by the hand to the other unoccupied sofa.

Hilary stood there twitching. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'COOL'?! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She raged.

"Uh...oops?" Takao said sheepishly.

The others just rolled their eyes.

"Great, he just had to open his big mouth again." Kenny said, exasperated.

"Sorry..?" Takao meekly apologized under the intensity of the girl's glare. Amazingly, it was 75 as intense as Kai's.

Kai gave a small smile. A smirk really. "Just ignore her."

Hilary growled. "And to think I got you the ticket AND the pass! Jackass!" She turned away with a huff. "And _you _were the one who was bouncing around the halls too!"

Takao looked over at Kai to see a slight flush on the boy's cheeks and stared, admiring the other's seemingly soft pale skin and long thick lashes hiding bright crimson eyes. Light, almost white, blue bangs shaded the face as a thick mass of black hair flowed down his neck to a point slightly below his shoulders. He wore a loose purple tank top and tight leather pants. He gave a start when he realized that this was the presence he felt in the crowd earlier that night. Only question now, was why?

Kai felt a pair of eyes staring at him and looked up to see Takao staring at him with bright blue eyes. The other boy's dark blue bangs framed his tanned, flawless face and hung about him messily while, in the back, it was kept in a low ponytail, flowing down to the middle of his back. He wore a loose dark blue tank top the same color and shade as his hair and a leather jacket while black leather pants clung tight to muscled legs. He could feel his blush deepen slightly as he stared at the other boy. Just when he opened his mouth to ask Takao what he was staring at, Hilary interrupted him.

"So what do you think, Kai? Takao?"

"Huh?" Kai snapped around to stare at her, confused as Takao did the same.

A snicker sounded from the back of the room as Tala made a comment. "It seems like our little dragon and your friend are become quite good '_friends'_."

They both blushed at the red-head's implication before Kai glared and retorted, "Go make out with your boyfriend over there. He's probably lonely."

Tala's jaw dropped as Kai hit the nail head on. "What the-? How the HELL did you know we're together!?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Call it intuition." He smirked.

"Intuition my arse." Tala muttered.

Kai continued smirking. "No, really, it's actually pretty obvious. Don't know why no one else ever commented on it."

"It's **_OBVIOUS_**?" Kenny asked, incredulous. "How is it obvious? We oursevles didn't even know until just a little while ago! and they've been together for **months**!"

Kai raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, its mainly those little glances he gives Bryan when he thinks no one's looking and the way Bryan's almost constantly watching him out of the corner of his eye."

This time, Bryan's jaw dropped in astonishment. "How did you know that? You seemed out of it for most of the time you were in this room, despite the claim that you really wanted to meet us!"

A sliver of pink crept across the pale face at the comment. "Shut up."

Hilary smirked. "Let's just say he's met who he's been wanting to meet already."

"Oh?" Rei stared as she jerked her head towards the blunette. "Oh..." He said in realization.

"They make a cute couple." Max suddenly commented out of the blue.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Them." Max pointed at Kai and Takao as they both blushed. (A/N: I think I've made them blush too much already...)

The others stared for a while before laughing.

"Shut up..." Takao mumbled.

Kai tried to glare them into submission, but it sadly failed. The others were just having too much fun at their expense. "Alright already!" 

Tala snorted. "After your little comment about us? I think not."

Max gasped in laughter. "Hahaha!!! But I guess I we should stop…" He giggled again as he tried to suppress his laughter.

Rei gave one last snicker before stopping. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "you're quite different from our other fans. They wouldn't have dreamed about joking with us much less try to make fun of us or tell us to shut up."

"Heh, you're right there." Bryan said, musingly.

"Hmph. They would've yelled and screamed at anyone being rude to us. And they act like pushy little bitches, too."

"Tala! That was uncalled for." Kenny scolded.

Tala turned away from him and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Bryan!" Kenny called desperately. "Can't you control your own boyfriend?"

Bryan just raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, 'You really expect _me_ to control _him_?' Sure he may be the more dominant one, but Tala acted like a spoiled brat when he gets told off for something he did. He smiled fondly. _'But Tala was _his_ spoiled brat.'_

Hilary interrupted. "Anyways, so are we still going tomorrow?"

"Huh? Going where?" Takao asked, bewildered.

Hilary slapped her forehead. "If you hadn't been so absorbed in watching your lover over there then you would've heard!"

Takao blushed deeply. "He's not my lover!"

Max grinned. "Who's not your love?" He purred,

"I..uh…uhm…." Takao stammered as he tried to figure a way out of his predicament. He looked over at Kai for help only to see the duel-haired boy turn away from him with a 'hmph.' _'Well he's no help!'_

He turned to Kenny. Kenny backed away. "Don't look at me. You're the one who got yourself into this. You can get yourself out."

Takao pouted. '_This is unfair!_' he whined in his head.

'You're the one who said you didn't want me. You're alone in this hole.'

Takao could've sworn he heard Kai's voice saying that, but that was impossible considering that he wasn't telepathic…or was he…? He turned to see Kai glaring at him and shivered, _'Okay, now _that's_ scary.'_

"Guys?" Hilary was impatient with all the stalling now. 

Kenny sighed before explaining again to Takao. "We're all going to attend Akibara High with Hilary and Kai for the duration of the week we're here. Just so that we can experience the life of a normal student."

Kai snorted. "Like that's ever going to happen."

Takao glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

Kai raised his eyebrow. "I mean, the moment you people step onto the school grounds, you'll be mobbed."

At this realization, all the band members paled.

"Aw crap…" Rei moaned. "And I was hoping for a relaxing vacation too…"

"Wait, WHAT!? You mean we have to go to school!??" Takao whined as he realized that he would have to wake up early and sit in on boring, somniferous lectures again.

Kai glanced back at him with a skeptical look. "I don't even think he can pass the classes there."

"HEY!" Takao glared at Kai. "I can too!!"

"Oh? Prove it."

"FINE! I'll go! Hmph!" Takao pouted and sulked.

Max stared at Kai in awe. "Wow! You got him to agree pretty fast. We'd usually spend the rest of the day trying to convince him and end up bribing him with food if we ever wanted to attend any of the schools we went to."

"You mean you've done this before and you didn't think you'd get mobbed?" Kai said flatly.

Max smiled sheepishly. "Well, all the school we've gone to before were all strict private schools, so no one really bothered us."

"And you're willing to take a chance and go to a public one?" Kai said incredulously. "Granted, it is more like a private school than a local one, but it _is_ still a public one."

This time, Rei shrugged. "Well, we thought it'd be fun to try it out for once." He grinned, "Maybe it'll be fun."

Kai snorted. "Yeah, if you call being mobbed by crazy fangirls _fun_."

"Oh really, and how would YOU know?" Tala asked scornfully.

Hilary giggled. "Let's just say that he's had his own problems with a fan club before."

Takao's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Well, I'm quite sure you can tell that he's not exactly bad looking."

Takao blushed. "Ah…well, yes, uhm, I know..?"

Hilary giggled. "Aww…aren't you just cute." She had to resist leaning over to pinch his cheeks.

Takao backed away when he saw the glint in her eye. He ended up hitting the couch and falling on top of Kai. "Ompf!"

"Hey! Get OFF!" Kai snarled.

"Ack! Sorry!"

"Hmph!" Kai crossed his arms and looked away from Takao before muttering, "I'm still mad at you, you know."

Takao's eyes widened as he heard the little afterthought. He decided to do something about it. He pretended to yawn. "C'mon, you guys. We should really go to sleep now. We can talk about this tomorrow morning, right?" He turned to Hilary. "And since tomorrow's Saturday, you guys don't have school, right? So why don't you guys come and visit again?"

Hilary's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Takao turned to his band members. "They can come back, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sure!"

"Whatevers."

"…"

"See? It's settled. Now let's all get to bed!" Takao shooed both Kai and Hilary outside the room before closing the door behind him. "I'll show you guys the way out."

However, as they all began walking, Takao pulled Kai back and covered his mouth to muffle his protests. He let him go as Hilary disappeared around the corner.

Kai glared at him. "What?"

Takao cross his arms and glared back at Kai. "Why are you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Why-"

"I know what you said! But how did-"

"You said so and I overheard you."

"….shit."

"Yeah, shit. Now why are you mad at me."

Kai looked off to the side and tried to escape. Takao blocked his way.

"No. You're not leaving until I know why."

Kai continued trying to escape until he got fed up and settled for glaring at Takao.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No-ARG!!! ALRIGHT! FINE!" Kai glared at him. "You wanna know why? I'm because I stupidly thought that we could possibly be more than friends if we ever even do become friends! Alright? Happy now?" He pushed the stunned Takao out of his way and continued to the exit. But before he could reach the double doors that led outside, he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

Startled, he spun around only to meet a pair of midnight blue eyes shining back at him. Unnerved, he asked the singer what he was staring at.

"You."

"What?"

"I was staring at you."

Kai blanked out. 'He was staring at me? What? Huh?'

Completely confused, his guard fell and Takao managed to steal a kiss from him before he realized what was happening. Arms pinned at his side, Kai could do nothing but stand there as Takao tried to get him to respond from his shocked state.

Takao was completely stunned when he heard the other boy's confession. He didn't think the handsome crimson-eyed boy would ever like him. Vaguely, some part of his mind registered that Kai was getting away. He quickly broke out of his stupor and ran after Kai, wrapping his arms around the dual-hair-colored boy. Takao immediately pressed his lips to the other boy and held him tightly in his arms, giving him no chance to escape. He kissed him harder before prodding at the other's lips with his tongue, quickly diving inside the hot mouth when it let out a gasp of surprise. Takao moaned as he tasted the inside of the sweet cavern. _'Mmm…spice…and a hint of cinnamon…' _

He continued to kiss the other boy until they both ran out of breath before he broke the kiss. Then he looked into the dazed eyes of the other. Crimson had bled into a dark sultry red during the passionate and lust inducing kiss. He sighed happily as he pulled Kai into a full hug and rested his chin on Kai's shoulder.

Kai slowly came out of his daze as Takao wrapped him in the warmth of his arms. 'Wh-wha…? Wow…that…was a great kiss…waitasec…KISS?!' Kai began panicking as he realized that he had just kissed the singer. 'Omgomgomgomgomghe'sgoingtokillme!!!'

Takao, feeling the other boy's anxiety, hugged him even tighter and refused to let go as Kai's arms came up and tried to push him away.

"No. I'm staying right here and you can't make me go."

"W-what?"

"I'm not leaving you. Obviously you think you did something wrong since I can practically cut through your anxiety with a knife."

"I-I…" Kai was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't figure out what to say either.

"How about you say you'll go out with me and be my boyfriend?"

Kai blushed at the question. He hadn't realized that he had said his thoughts out loud. His head snapped up to look at the blunette's eyes when the whispered question registered in his mind. "Wait…did you just ask me out?"

Takao grinned as he loosened his hold on Kai and looped his arms around Kai's waist instead. "Yup. So how about it?"

"I-I-s-sure…" Kai flushed at his wavering voice. He felt mortified as he realized what an idiot he must seem like to Takao. He'd never so much as stuttered in his entire life until now!

"Great!" Takao leaned in and frenched him again before offering him a ride home.

"N-no. It's fine. Hilary's probably impatient and angry by now." Kai gave a small smile.

"Okay." Takao kissed him on the cheek one last time. "See you tomorrow. And you look better when you smile." He whispered in Kai's ear.

A small tint of pink spread across Kai's pale face before he said his goodbyes and exited the building, leaving Takao looking at the back of his figure…._'and what a nice back he has…backside that is…_' Takao thought perversely as he happily skipped back to the sitting room where his band members waited for him.

---------------

**(1) "Go Ahead" by Motoko Kumai. This was the song that inspired this fic...this was what happened. I listened to the song, thought it sounded like Takao and this idea just popped into my head...lolz. Funny thing is, I didn't realize that it IS Takao singing this song until AFTER I finished this...**

_Anyways, what do you people think? Please read and review!!!!!!! I'm not sure if this will be a One-shot or not...originally, it was intended to be a long chapter fic...but I'm not sure if I want to take the trouble of actually writing that much...considering that I would have to make up a plot..well..I already know what would end up happening...but if you guys want me to continue, please say so and I'll try to write more..._

_ But, OMFG...the last part between Takao and Kai...I can't believe I wrote that!!! I didn't think I'd be able to write ANY kind of romance...well...it sounds pretty good compared to how I badly I thought I'd do...its still pretty bad compared to other writers though I guess...oh wells...I'm actually quite happy how this turned out...oh yeah! If anyone's got a better idea for a band name other than the one I chose, please tell me. I can't really think of one...and Mythical was the best one I came up with...  
_


End file.
